Death in FNAF- Case of Bonnie Bunny
by PinkBlossomTAG
Summary: It's DI Bonn's first case on Sara Marina with her new group of Police Detectives. She is investigating the murder of local musician Bonnie Bunny who was killed under mysterious circumstances. Can Officers Chi and Vixen and Detective Sergeant Tobi help her solve the case?
1. Opening Statment

**Death in FNAF- Case of Bonnie Bunny**

 **PinkBlossom134**

 **Hi everyone! It's me, PinkBlossom134 and I'm back with another story! After the success of** ** _Meeting The Toys_** **, (still ongoing, don't worry!) I wanted to make another story for you guys! I got the inspiration for this after watching** ** _Death In Paradise_** **on Wednesdays (and Thursdays) and went to bed with this in my head. (rhyme, lol.) Anyways, I thought it'd be quite interesting, funny and cute and if you like murder mysteries and/ or** ** _Death In Paradise_** **, then you should like this!**

 **I was planning to make this a series of at least five multi-chapter books, maybe more if people want more.**

 **Some quick pointers:**

\- **Toy Bonnie is going to be a girl in this, to make life easier.**

\- **Normal Bonnie is a boy.**

\- **Toy Bonnie will be called Bonn, Toy Chica will be called Chi, Mangle is Vixen and Toy Freddy is Tobi, much like** ** _Meeting The Toys_**

\- **In each book, one FNAF character will be murdered (eg. Goldie), one will be the prime suspect (eg. Chica) and one will be the murder (eg. Balloon Bitch, I mean, Boy. I meant Boy. BB. Whatever.)**

\- **Toy Fronnie maybe in later books (I had planed a kiss in Book 2, but I might move it back to 3 or 4. You guys can decide.)**

\- **This book will be stupid, crap and a rip-off of DIP, so go back to your life peoples and leave this story unless you want to lose your sanity.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story, or not. I dunno.**

 **Summary:**

 _It's DI Bonn's first case on Sara Marina with her new group of Police Detectives. She is investigating the murder of local musician Bonnie Bunny who was killed under mysterious circumstances. Can Officers Chi and Vixen and Detective Sergeant Tobi help her solve the case?_


	2. Chapter 1- Meeting the new DI

**Chapter One- Meeting the new DI**

Tobi sighed as he walked into the room the Police Detectives shared. It had been two weeks since their last Detective Inspector, DI Mari, had been relocated to the Alaris Police Department. No-one was surprised, though. Everytime they had a case, Mari would always accuse the wrong person and arrest them, leaving Tobi and Senior Officer Chi to catch the killer. Alaris never had any problems anyone could think of. Rare was it to get a call about a break-in or a theft. Never was it to get a call about a murder.

Tobi sat down at his desk and stared at his e-Mail from the Harlari ( ** _pronounced as seen. Har-la-rye_** ) School of Detectives, telling him he had failed his practical exam, however, since it was the DI's fault for being stupid and never having a successful case, the administration had allowed a rare retake. Tobi banged his head on the desk and looked at his computer clock.

 _5:05_

Who in their right mind would get up at _this_ ungodly hour?

Oh, right.

Nevermind.

 _Knock knock_

Tobi lifted his head and minimized the e-Mail window. He got up from his seat and went over to the door, opening it a little.

Outside stood Chief Commissioner Emily Rosson, a black cat with brown eyes.

"Commissioner." Tobi said.

"Detective Tobi. _Just_ who I wanted to see!" The Commissioner greeted. "I've got you your new Detective Inspector." She moved across to reveal a light blue bunny with emerald-green eyes. The bunny had white fur on her belly and muzzle, a black button nose and whisker spots. They wore purple eyeshadow and mascara with a candy red-and-blue t-shirt and white three-quarter-length trousers.

"Tobi, this is DI Bon, she came highly recommended by the German police force. Bonn, this is DS Tobi. He'll be your assistant while you work here on the island. I'll leave you two to get acquainted." With that, the black cat turned and left.

Bonn shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say to the light brown bear that stood in front of her.

Tobi stood in front of the bunny, taking in every detail. He came to the conclusion that if they had a chicken as the Senior Officer, why couldn't they have a bunny for a Detective Inspector? He decided to give her a try. Anyway, they needed someone good after Mari screwed everything up.

He held out his hand to her. Bonn stared at it, before taking it. They shook hands and Tobi gestured for Bonn to enter the office room.

Bonn looked around, taking in the room. It was big and airy with two desks at the back, one pale yellow, the other pale pink. Both were equipped with Windows 9 computers and wireless telephones. They both also had pencil pots, IN & OUT paper sorters and notes paper. Fabric swivel chairs matched the colour of the desk.

A light brown desk sat to the left of the pale yellow one, equipped with exactly the same as the other two desks. Tobi sat in the light brown chair, staring at the PC screen, clearly deeply into something, kind of like he was analyzing the whatever it was.

Bonn followed the wall round and saw a white desk with the same equipment as the other three. This one, however, had a nameplate.

 **DETECTIVE INSPECTOR MARI NETTE**

 _DI Mari_ Bonn thought. She smiled, removing the nameplate and chucking it in the wastepaper bin to the left of the desk. _I'll need to do something about this white. It's really off-putting. Maybe light blue or plain wood. They sound nice._

A door opened and a yellow chicken wearing a white top with "LET'S PARTY" printed on and pink shorts came in, rubbing her eyes.

"Tobi, it's only five in the morning, why are you up?" She asked, yawning.

"Just checking something…" Tobi mumbled. "And finishing this report for Harlari."

The chicken rolled her eyes before noticing Bonn standing in the room.

"Tobi…" she said, stepping back.

"Mmm?" Tobi asked.

"Who's that?" the chicken pointed to Bonn. Tobi looked up.

"She's the new Detective Inspector. The Commissioner called this morning with her. Name's Bonn." He went back to his work.

"Hi, Bonn! I'm Chi! I'm the Senior Officer for the detective part of the Sara Marina police force. The other officer's Vixen. We call her Vix for short. Can be quite grumpy and snappy at times, but she's a good detective and gets it done in the end."

Chi grabbed Bonn's hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm glad to have another girl here, that isn't Vix. Like I said, she can get very grouchy at the worst of times. Mostly she's really nice.

"Tobi's nice too-but is easily distracted. He's keen to graduate from Harlari. Mari's bad results made him fail the first time, but the administration let him have another try and not go back to 1st grade like you'd usually do."

Bonn winced. "Ouch." She said. "Well, I hope I'm better than DI Mari."

"I'm sure you are! Lemme guess, our accent- German?"

Bonn nodded. "Was on the detective force for half a year when I got a letter asking if I could transfer here and take over the last DI's position. Where was he moved? Allaria? Allai?"

"Alaris. Never any crime there. Good news for us, bad for him."

Bonn's head whipped round when she heard a new voice.

A white vixen wearing a light pink top and white lounge pants was standing in the doorway. She smiled, showing off a row of slightly sharp teeth.

"Officer Vixen Renard. And you must be our new DI." She held out her paw. Bonn shook it.

"Yep. Bonn. Bonn Hase."

"Great! I'm sure you know Chi Pollo, our Senior Officer and Tobi Beruang, our Detective Sargeant. _Ey, Tobi!_ Quit sleepin' on the job, will ya?" she gently whacked Tobi, who had fallen asleep on his desk, on the top of his head.

"Gah!" the bear startled awake.

"You seriously need to sleep, Tobi. If you keep passing out like you did when we were trying to catch Leon and get hospitalized again your grades are gonna drop like crazy." Bonn started at Tobi.

"You were hospitalized?" she asked. Tobi nodded. "Show me." Bonn said.

Tobi looked at Chi who nodded. The bear sighed, standing up and lifting his shirt slightly to show a row of stitches across his stomach. Bonn winced. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"Passed out and fell on the grass. Leon took it as an opportunity to cut him with some glass lying around. Luckily someone was there to phone 999 for an emergency ambulance or Tobi would've died that day."

"He almost did Vix. _Almost did_." Chi said, glaring at Tobi who pulled his shirt down, ears lowered.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_ All four detectives looked at the phone on Chi's desk. Chi picked it up. "Hello?" She made a face before putting the phone down.

"Guys, there's been a murder."


	3. Chapter 2- First Case Scenario

**Chapter Two- First Case Scenario**

 **What is up peoples? PinkBlossom134 here and I'm back** ** _Death In FNAF_** **!**

 **I already had a review on this story and I only uploaded two days ago! Actually, I got it yesterday and I've been working on this chapter so I can get it done for them! I am** ** _soooo_** **happy! Thank you guys so much!**

 **By the way, my brother's birthday is tomorrow, so if I don't update at the weekend, this is dedicated to him. Happy birthday Nick!**

 **Some quick notes:**

\- **Toy Bonnie is going to be a girl in this, to make life easier.**

\- **Normal Bonnie is a boy.**

\- **Toy Bonnie will be called Bonn, Toy Chica will be called Chi, Mangle is Vixen and Toy Freddy is Tobi, much like** ** _Meeting The Toys_** **.**

\- **Bonn is German, Vix is French, Chi is Mexican and Tobi is Singaporean.**

\- **In each book, one FNAF character will be murdered (eg. Goldie), one will be the prime suspect (eg. Chica) and one will be the murder (eg. Balloon Bitch, I mean, Boy. I meant Boy. BB. Whatever.)**

\- **This book will be stupid, crap and a rip-off of DIP, so go back to your life peoples and leave this story unless you want to lose your sanity.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story, or not. I dunno.**

"Let's go!" Vix said.  
"We'd better change first, we can't go in our pjs." Chi told her. "We'll meet you there." Tobi said, standing up and grabbing the keys to the Jeep. Bonn raced after him in a futile attempt to keep up. Bonn jumped

"We'll meet you there." Tobi said, standing up and grabbing the keys to the Jeep. Bonn raced after him in a futile attempt to keep up. Bonn jumped in the left side of the Jeep and Tobi reversed out of the drive. The bunny hit the lights button and the two raced towards the crime scene.  
"Where is it?" Tobi asked, swevering past early-morning traffic in the haste to get to work.  
"Longstach Point." Bonn answered, looking at the text from Chi on Tobi's phone. She quickly texted back asking Chi if it was okay if she added both her and Vix's numbers to her phone via Tobi's contacts.  
"That's on the other side of the Island." Tobi said, hitting the accelerator pedal.

 _'_ _Course Bonn. Txt me ur number via Tobi's phone and I'll add u and get Vix to 2  
_ _KK. Gimme a min._ _And... there you go!_  
 _Tnx!  
_ Bonn put her phone in sleep mode after adding Tobi's contact and slipped in ther her pocket. The Jeep drew to a halt outside Longstach point and the two jumped out, running into the hut-like thing **_(I dunno guys)_**.

A purple bunny lay on the floor, covered in blood. A red-and-white guitar lay on the floor at their side and a smashed tumbler glass laid a few metres away. Bonn pulled on a pair of disposable gloves and picked up the broken tumbler glass. Tobi, with his own pair of gloves, inspected the body. _A bullet hole to the chest and a deep head wound_ Tobi looked through the bunny's pockets and found their wallet with its ID info still inside.

NAME: Bonnie Bunny  
GENDER: Male  
AGE: 19  
ADDRESS: 25 Comodo Lane, Sana Marina  
PHONE NUMBER: _08442 218749_ (mobile) _01287 631925_ (house)

Tobi straightened up and looked at Bonn, who was sniffing the broken tumbler. "Got anything?" he asked.  
"A small hint of poison on the glass. He may have been poisoned."  
"That's strange; I found a gunshot wound on the chest."  
Bonn's brow creased and she took out a notebook. "We have two possible ways of murder or suicide." She said, scribbling down the words "poison", "gun", "murder" and "suicide", each with a question mark at the end. "Any witnesses?" she asked, closing the notebook. Tobi shrugged. "Dunno. Chi didn't mention any."  
"Oh! Sorry! They're in the meeting room." Chi said, entering the room with Vix behind her.

Bonn and Tobi left the two girls to carry out the rest of the investigating. They walked into the meeting room and were met with a pair of tearful eyes, a pair of eyes with no emotion and a pair that didn't know what to show; sadness or acceptance. Tobi looked at the witnesses. The one crying was a yellow chicken with magenta eyes wearing a white t-shirt with "LET'S EAT!" printed on and three-quarter-length white jeans. The one showing no emotion was a red fox with yellow eyes wearing a burgundy t-shirt and ripped beige trousers. They were also wearing a black eyepatch and a silver hook on their right hand. The final witness was a brown bear with dark blue eyes wearing a light brown button-up blouse and three-quarter-length brown jeans. Bonn took her notebook out again and turned to the fox.  
"How did you know Bonnie Bunny?" she asked.  
"He was our guitarist." The fox answered. Bonn nodded wrote down "GUITARIST."  
"Are you guys a band?" she asked.  
" _ **Were.**_ We were a group of friends as well. If we continue without Bonnie, it's like we're turning our backs on him and saying he's not our friend and never was." The chicken said. Bonn nodded and scribbled down "FRIENDS".  
"I guess that's all for now." She said. "But can I get your names?"  
"Foxy." The fox said.  
"Chica." The chicken answered.  
"Freddy." Both Bonn and Tobi turned to the bear, who had spoken for the first time. Bonn noted down the names, before closing her notebook and nodding at the trio before leaving the room.

The two joined back up with Chi and Vix to discuss what could have happened.

 **And that's Chapter Two! I hope you enjoyed it or not. I dunno. I actually enjoyed writing this. I think I'm gonna have more fun with this story than with** ** _Meeting The Toys_** **!**

 **Anyway, the review I was talking about. I actually PMed this person and they gave me the idea of having a bar where the characters hang out at, like in** ** _Death in Paradise_** **.**

wes27 chapter 2 . May 19

Out of all the shows you could have parodied you picked death in paradise good choice

 **I've already said this, but thanks! And thanks for the bar idea! _*Gives Toy Bonnie's cookies to wes27 and misses being stuffed into a suit 'cuz Bonn isn't a bitch like Tobi.*_**

 **Keep reviewing guys! I had a review from** ** _Meeting The Toys_** **I will pop here; cuz it's not fair otherwise.**

Guest chapter 1 . May 7

Wait... I like bb!

 **And that's completely fine! I like- no,** ** _LOVE_** **Toy Freddy and most people hate him!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you amazing peeps in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**

 _ **PinkBlossom134, signing out.**_

 _ **PEACE!**_


	4. Chapter 3- Method Maina

**Chapter Three- Method Mania**

 **Hi everyone! PinkBlossom134 here, reporting for duty! Or giving a report or something! I dunno!  
Anyways, I'm back with Chapter 3 of Death in FNAF. But before I commence with the chapter, I just want to notify you guys of my new story;** ** _Sound of a Broken Heart_** **, so if you like** ** _Death in FNAF_** **, you should like** ** _Sound of a Broken Heart_** **, as they are slightly similar. However,** ** _Sound of a Broken Heart_** **involves suicidal thoughts, something I was going to include in this story, but after having Westlife's** ** _Sound of a Broken Heart_** **on constant repeat I got an idea for another story and I'm so glad to have a review already! :-D After this chapter I'm planning on a special chapter for all of my fanfics saying THANK YOU to all you amazing peeps!**

 **Enough blabber, let's get on with the chapter! And I love you all! (gives Toy Chica's cupcakes out to all readers/ reviewers/ favouriters/ followers)**

"Bonnie Bunny, age 19, guitarist in a band. Bandmates include Lex "Foxy" Foxe, Chica Galinha and Freddy Fazbear." Bonn said, sticking the pictures on the whiteboard. She wrote the names on in red whiteboard marker. "Poison found on a broken glass near the body and a gunshot on the chest."  
"No clear method and no clear suspect with a motive." Continued Bonn.  
"We need to interview the band again." Vixen said from where she was looking through some of Bonnie's personal belongings to see if she could find anything suspicious.

"Agreed." Bonn said, grabbing her notebook and dragging Tobi out of the office toward the Jeep.

"To Longstach Point!" Bonn commanded.

"Yes, _sir_." Tobi grinned and pressed the accelerator pedal. The car failed to start. He frowned before faceplaming. "It would help if I turned the car on, wouldn't it?"

Bonn grinned. "Probably."

Tobi turned the keys and pressed the accelerator pedal gain and the car rolled forward. The bear drove them up to Longstach Point where they saw Chica sitting on the patio having a drink.

"Hi Chica. Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure. What do you want to ask?" Chica put the cup down.

"Where you at 7:30 this morning?" Bonn asked.

"Asleep. Only Freddy gets up that early on-break." Chica replied.

"Okay. What woke you up?"

Chica shrugged. "I guess I was hungry. I always first thing in the morning."

"Okay. Do you know what the others were up to?" Bonn asked, lifting her eyes up slightly from her notebook.

"Foxy was probably asleep and I dunno bout Freddy. Either eating to writing something. I have no clue what that girl does. She's a bit loopy, if you don't mind me saying. No trying to be mean or anything, but she can be really bit crazy sometimes."

Tobi raised an eyebrow. Was this girl supposed to be Chica's best friend? Or was Chica just covering something up?  
Something didn't seem right…

Bonn stared at the notes she had taken and frowned. How was it possible? All three had an alibi. Chica was sleeping; Foxy was out running and Freddy was in her room practicing her guitar. **_('Cuz why not?)_**

The doe frowned. What was she missing? Something was obviously overlooked.

She glanced at the clock. 11:02. Chi and Vixen had retired to bed and Tobi had crashed out whilst writing a something.

Bonn shook her head and stood up. Maybe if she got some sleep she'd be able to figure something out tomorrow.

Quietly tip-toeing up to Tobi, the bunny shoved him forward with all her strength, causing Tobi to crash to his computer and instantly wake up.

"GAH!" Tobi cried, startling awake. He glared at Bonn, rubbing his head. "Don't do that."

"You fell asleep at your desk, so I woke you up. If you're gonna sleep, do it in your bed. What are you doing anyway?" The bunny peered at Tobi's computer.

"Just something for Harlari." Tobi muttered, saving the document and closing it.

"'Course." Bonn grinned at Tobi, who just rolled his eyes and followed the bunny out of the room, turning off the electric lights in the process.

"Well. Goodnight Tobi. See you tomorrow morning. Don't get up at six like today." Bonn said, entering her room and watching at Tobi went into his.

"Why?" he pouted, making Bonn laugh.

"'Cuz I said so." The doe grinned, pushing Tobi into his room and closing the door. She switched off the hall-light and entered her own room, determined to get _some_ sleep.

After all, tomorrow is another day…

 **Well, guys that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and I have two reviews to, well, "review" basically…**

 **Anyways, half-term for me is here so I'll be able to update more often! :-D**

Shadow Studios chapter 3 . May 20

I love ur fanfics. Please continue to write them.

 **Don't worry- I will! And THANK YOU! You're too kind *Gives cookies***

wes27 chapter 3 . May 21

Cool chapter

 **Thanks! :-D**

 **Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed, like I said, half-term is here so I may be able to update more often and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **PinkBlossom134, signing off**

 ** _PEACE!_**

 **#Springtrapisbae #IamobessedwithSpringtrapcurrently #WhyamIdoinghastags? #Mylifesucks #Iamweird.**


	5. Chapter 4- Tomorrow Is Another Day

**Chapter Four- Tomorrow Is Another Day…**

 **Hi everyone! PinkBlossom134 back again (** ** _sings Groundbreaking_** **)… sorry. Had to.**

 **Anyway, back to the story. In the last chapter, Bonn and the others were having trouble in finding a motive and possible killer.**

 **Chica gave them an insight on Freddy, but why did she move so quickly to snitch her friend out? Was she hiding something? Or did she really think Freddy killed Bonnie?**

 **Foxy, however, didn't seem to look like he cared about Bonnie's death.**

 **This threw Bonn off- and Tobi's sleeping problems** ** _didn't_** **help.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Bonn opened her eyes and yawned. She looked at her clock.

 _7:17_

The doe was about to roll over and go back to sleep when she heard a thump from the room on her right.

Groaning, she got out of bed and went to investigate.

Bonn pushed open the door and stopped short.

Tobi was crumpled on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Tobi…" Bonn started. "Are you alright?"

The bear nodded before grimacing and clutching his stomach tighter.

"What's wrong?" Bonn asked, kneeling next to him. But she knew. Well, _kind of_ did. **_(Note the emphasis on "kind of".)_**

The doe moved Tobi hands from his stomach and placed them by his sides. She put her own paws on his stomach and pressed down lightly on the lower right side. Tobi made no move to yelp or push her hands away, so Bonn's theory deflated; it wasn't appendicitis.

"Is it just your stomach that hurts?" Bonn asked and Tobi nodded. Bonn thought for a moment, her paws gently rubbing Tobi's sore stomach. ' _It may just be stomach cramps_.' She thought before standing up and grabbing Tobi's mobile. "

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" Tobi asked though sobs.

"Calling the paramedics. This is too advanced for my medical knowledge. I only worked as a kid's nurse before becoming a police officer, not a doctor." The paramedics arrived and immediately started to treat Tobi.

Bonn paced the hall of the hospital worriedly. Tobi had been in surgery for three hours now, and she still had no news of what he was diagnosed with. "Miss Hase?" a voice asked and Bonn looked up to see a doctor wearing white scrubs in front of her. "Yes?" she asked. "I'm Dr. Reed. I was Tobi's doctor."

"Do you know what he was diagnosed with?" Dr. Reed nodded.

"Vasculitis." **_(Okay guys, getting medical here. Better grab your doctor's scrubs and stethoscopes and get ready to go to medical school!)_**

"Vasculitis is the designation given to a group of uncommon diseases which result in inflammation of the blood vessels. Symptoms of vasculitis vary greatly and depend upon the organs affected and the severity of the disease, but most include things like; fatigue and malaise, weakness and weight loss, rashes, skin discoloration and ulcers, muscle pain and shortness of breath and cough."

Bonn tried to process that, but it was next to impossible. She had only known Tobi for a day and a half. It wasn't like she was going to notice is he lost weight or suddenly went ghost-white after being tanned for so long.

"Is it life-threatening?" she asked.

Dr. Reed shook his head. "No luckily, but only if spotted and treated early enough. Tobi was lucky you caught him when you did otherwise it may have become severe and eventually life-threatening in which he would have had a limited time to get diagnosed and be treated but that'd be risky, so the best possible option would have been to put him down."

Bonn's eyes widened. What she had thought was simple stomach pains actually turned out to be a surgical operation disease.

"He will be okay, though?"

"In a few days, yes. We're hoping to discharge him tomorrow."

Bonn nodded and watched Dr. Reed walk away.

She sighed.

 _Tomorrow is another day…_

 **Another cliffhanger! Pink, you gotta stop being bitchy!**

 ***** ** _Randomly stars singing Springtrap Finale_** *** Sorry, I'm watching Springtrap currently.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, we got a little insight on Bonn's past life. We also saw Tobi hospitalized (** ** _again_** **), but for a different reason.**

 **We all get sick, we may all become hospitalized in our lives but Tobi** ** _really_** **needs to stop getting hurt.**

 **(Pink: But I love hurting Toy Freddy! He's my favourite and I'm a bitch. I wanna hurt him!**

 **Toy Freddy/ Tobi: ... I'll get the suit.**

 **Pink: Pfft. Whatever sourpuss.)**

 **By the way, if the spacing becomes weird in the final parts of the chapter it's because Word (and technology in general, actually) hates me and decided to be a bitch, like usual.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this medical chapter of** ** _Death In FNAF_** **and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Bye! :-D**

 **PinkBlossom134, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 5- Life In The Hard Lane

**Chapter Five- Life In The Hard Lane**

 **Heya peoples! What is up? PinkBlossom134 is back in town! YEAH!**

 **Sorry, had a little too much sugar today, I should probably have a rest later, after I post the chapter!**

 **Anyways, I have a birthday party tomorrow, so happy birthday Chloe!**

 **This chapter is weird, a filler and utterly useless, so you may as well leave.**

 **(The next day)**

Bonn crossed her arms as she waited for Tobi. She tapped her foot as a nurse came up to her.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked.

"No. I'm just waiting for someone." Bonn answered. "But they're taking ages."

Eventually the door to Tobi's room opened and the doctor came out, followed by Tobi.

"Finally!" Bonn cried, going up to said bear. "I signed you out. Let's go."

With that, the rabbit grabbed Tobi's arm and dragged him out of ER.

The ride home was quiet and awkward. Neither bunny nor bear said anything.

Bonn turned her head the glare at Tobi, who was sitting with his paws in his lap, head down. Her gaze returned to the road as they came to a stop light.

"Okay. What's wrong?" she asked, turning in her seat to the bear.

"Nothing." Tobi said.

Bonn raised an eyebrow.

The light turned green and she pushed on the accelerator pedal.

"You can tell me. I'm not gonna hurt you." she said. "Much."

"It's nothing, Bonn." Tobi mumbled.

The rabbit sighed. "I'm gonna keep asking 'till you answer." she shot.

"I'm fine Bonn." was what she got back.

The rabbit growled as she pulled into a lay-by. She grabbed Tobi's top and pulled him towards her. "C'mon Tobi! Just tell me what's wrong. I could help!"

Tobi shook his head. "You wouldn't be able to, Bonn. It's family stuff."

Bonn let go of his shirt. "Spill." she crossed her arms, sitting back in her seat.

Tobi sighed, lifting his shirt up to chest level. Bonn gasped when she saw a fresh, bleeding cut above his stomach, just missing it by an inch. Literally. Measure it and it'll say an inch.

" _What?_ " she asked, tracing the cut, crimson blood staining her fingers. Tobi winced at her touch.

"My dad visited me, and he wasn't happy. Déjà vu."

Bonn looked up from wiping her fingers on a wet wipe. "It's happened before?" she asked. Tobi nodded reluctantly, pulling his top down.

"Through all of my childhood. Until my mother divorced him."

Bonn looked at Tobi sadly before reaching in and giving him a hug. "How old are you know?" she asked, guessing 20 or a bit older.

"18." The bear replied, burying his head into Bonn's shoulder.

"Younger than I thought…" Bonn mumbled, not caring if Tobi heard her or not.

She sighed and sat Tobi up. Pushing down on the gas pedal, she manoeuvred out of the lay-by.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence until they got back to the office.

Chi looked up as the door opened and Bonn walked in, supporting Tobi. The chicken grinned.

"How are you feeling Tobi?" she asked.

"Okay…" he said quietly.

Chi seemed surprised at his answer and turned to Bonn.

"I'll tell you later." was the bunny mouthed at her before leading Tobi to his room.

The doe sat Tobi on his bed and grabbed a chair which she placed opposite him.

"Wanna talk?" she asked.

Tobi sighed. "I can tell you're not going away until I tell you so I guess I have to."

Bonn grinned. "So clever!" Her expression changed to that of concern. "Now spill."

 **Another cliffhanger! I'm so mean! But I wanted to save Tobi's past for another chapter and I'm writing a story in more detail of what happens through Tobi's eyes when he was growing up. WILL BE RATED T! Violence and swear words warning now!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have a review from last chapter:**

wes27 chapter 4 . May 27

Great chapter, loved it and please keep writing

 **Thanks! *Gives random cookies pulled out of the space continuum or something.* I will! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I LOVE reviews so don't be afraid to leave one! Punch that review button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And I will see you amazing peeps in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**

 **PinkBlossom134, signing off.**

 **PEACE! :-D**


	7. Chapter 6- Tobi's Past

**Chapter Six- Tobi's Past**

 **Heya guys! How's it going? PinkBlossom134 is back with another chapter of Death In FNAF!**

 **By the way, I have a birthday party later so I don't have as much time to write this, like 2 hours, so if it's rushed sorry. I may keep it and edit and update it tomorrow morning (I'm writing this Friday).**

 **Anyways, this chapter is all about Tobi's past, with a sneak preview of the book, Tobi's Past.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **(Word's being a bitch again so I still have the spacing issues. I dunno how to fix it. It's really annoying, takes me forever to sort out when I upload the document onto Doc Manager.)**

 **BTW there is a flashback which will be in** _italics_ **. Just so you guys know. It means I don't have to put "FLASHBACK" when it comes up. I will do this everytime there is a flashback for any character.**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _The doe sat Tobi on his bed and grabbed a chair which she placed opposite him._

 _"_ _Wanna talk?" she asked._

 _Tobi sighed. "I can tell you're not going away until I tell you so I guess I have to."_

 _Bonn grinned. "So clever!" Her expression changed to that of concern. "Now spill."_

Bonn sat back in her chair as Tobi began speaking.

"The worst one was when I was four. My parents were still together and we were living in Singapore City.

My father hated me. I don't know why; he probably just hated kids in general.

This particular time was after I came back from Kindergarten. My dad was asleep in his chair and I was bored and looking for something to do."

 _Tobi was wandering around the house, like four-year-olds so. He made sure to be really quiet- he didn't want a whipping from his dad for waking him up._

 _Laurence was sitting in his chair, fast asleep, snoring his head off, not caring bout his son._

 _The cub tiptoed round the house, not seeing the random Sky box lying on the floor._

 _He tripped over it and landed with a thump on the ground, bashing his head on the firepiece, causing a deep gash across the side of his head to appear._

 _The commotion awoke Laurence. He saw Tobi lying on the ground next to a dented Sky box._

 _Not caring about his son's wellbeing, Laurence picked up the Sky box and inspected it, growling slightly. He towered over his son and grabbed him by his t-shirt._

 _"_ **HOW DARE YOU!** ** _"_** _He screamed, picking Tobi up the scruff of his neck._

 _"_ _It was an accident! I swear!" Tobi sobbed, rivers of tears running down his face._

 _"_ **I DON'T CARE!** " _Laurence's face turned red from all the screaming he was doing. He flipped Tobi over and pulled the cub's top up before grabbing the firepoker and whacking Tobi on the back with it. The cub bit his lip to stop himself from crying out; he didn't want more of a bashing than he already was getting._

 _The pain became too much after fifty hits and Tobi felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He let out a small whimper which made Laurence whack him harder._

 _Tobi let out a small cry, causing Laurence to add fifty more hard hits onto his hundred._

 _When he was done, Laurence brought the poker over Tobi's head and forced it downwards onto the cub's skull._

 ** _CRACK!_**

 _Tobi passed out immediately, crimson blood staining Laurence's paws._

Tobi shuddered at the memory. Bonn frowned and reached over to the back of Tobi's cranium. She gently pulled the fur back and saw the small crack in Tobi's skull.

" _Why?_ " she asked.

Tobi shrugged. "He didn't like kids; still doesn't actually. Which is why I'm not planning on any soon."

"Until you're considered an adult in the eyes of the law and you have your own say over who you marry and have children with?" Bonn asked, sitting back down in her chair and leaning forward, arms on her legs, head resting in her fists."

The bear nodded. "Just a few more months." He said happily.

"When's your birthday?"

"Twenty-third of April."  
Bonn nodded.

"When's yours?"

"Twenty-ninth June." she answered.

 _29_ _th_ _June_ Tobi thought, making a mental note to write it down later.

"Anyway, why did he cut you yesterday?" the bunny caught him off-guard.

"I dunno. Does maybe the fact he doesn't like me and wants to get rid of me have any clue as to why?" Tobi asked sarcastically.

Bonn gave a small laugh. "True. So true."

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Er guys, are we gonna solve this case of not?" Vixen called through the wood.

Bonn and Tobi looked at eachother and laughed.

"Coming Vix! Keep your knickers on!" Bonn stood up from her chair and went to the door followed by Tobi.

She opened the door and the two stepped out into the office.

 **Well, that was… I dunno. Moving? Depressing? Weird? Yeah, weird.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye guys!**

 **PinkBlossom134, signing out.**

 **PEACE! :-D**


	8. SPECIAL CHAPTER Part 1- THANK YOU!

**Special Chapter Part One- THANK YOU!**

 **Springtrap:** _Er, guys Pink's gonna be a bit late so I'm gonna explain this chapter…_

 **Me:** **I'm here! Soz, Spring. First day back, it's always chaotic. Ugh, it's so hot. 23°c here in the UK. We don't usually get this. Can't believe I was stuck in a sweltering hot blazer all day in sweltering hot classrooms for seven hours- HOW IS THIS FAIR?**

 **Springtrap:** _Calm down Pink. Only 2 more weeks then you're off to Italy and only 2 and ½ weeks after that to the holidays_!

 **Me: Oh yeah, I'm off to Italy on the 23** **rd** **to the 27** **th** **so I can't upload for 5 days. Sorry.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is a very special one. This is celebration chapter for you guys! As a THANK YOU from me, the animatronics (including Springtrap and Goldie) have organized a party so be sure to join us! I'm just finishing off the next chapter of Sound of a Broken Heart then I'll join for cake and a dance with my readers. I won't stay for too long, I hate parties. It was Chi and Chica's idea. Blame them,**

 **Springtrap:** _Come on Pink! It'll be fun!_

 **Me: I just said I hate parties, Spring.**

 **Springtrap:** _Me and Goldie said we'd come out of the backroom if you'd dance with me and sing something._

 **Me: GAH! I hate you! I was hoping you and Goldie had forgotten about that!**

 **Springtrap:** _Hahah LOL. Get rekt._

 **Me:._. How do you guys even know human lingo anyway?**

 **Springtrap:** _Aren't you human?_

 **Me: No, I'm ET. Nah, I'm actually descendent from animatronics. Literally.**

 **I'm from an animatronic family in Singapore yet I was born in Ireland. YAY! I have the weirdest family!**

 **Springtrap:** _Nice try. If I stuff you in a suit now, would it hurt you?_

 **Me: Probably not… but I don't wanna try. I wanna get my stories finished and get my GCSE's done and get high grades on them.**

 **Springtrap:** _Oh! What did you chose? I know you're doing History and FNAF Logic…_

 **Me: Yes, I'm doing History; it's my best subject after all! But FNAF Logic isn't a subject…**

 **Springtrap:** _But you'd get a A** in it if it was though, wouldn't you?_

 **Me: Without boasting, highly likely. In that region. B+ or higher. A** may be pushing it though. A+ maybe.**

 **Anyways that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you at the party Springtrap's making me go to. *Glares at Springtrap***

 **I'm off to finish the Sound of a Broken Heart chapter then I'll see you guys at the party! Make sure Springtrap doesn't eat all the cake whilst I'm away! I'm not baking another!**

 **Bye!**

 **PinkBlossom134 (and Springtrap) signing off.**

 ** _PEACE!_**


	9. SPECIAL CHAPTER Part 2- THANK YOU PARTY!

**Special Chapter Part TWO- THANK YOU PARTY!**

 **Hi everyone! PinkBlossom134 here and I'm here with Springtrap and the other animatronics and we're throwing a party for you guys!**

 **Springtrap:** _It's Pink's way of saying Thank You to all her readers, followers and favouriters. Any excuse for a party!_

 **Me: Actually, it was Chica's idea. I was originally just gonna do a special chapter like Part One (last chapter) but Chica and Chi thought a party would be good. I agreed, even though I hate parties. I'm only coming 'cuz you made me, Spring, it's your fault for my misery!**

 **Chi: _Enough talking! LET'S PARTY!_**

 ** _*Party starts*_**

 ** _*Music starts up; Westlife's "Sound of a Broken Heart*_**

 **Me: *Throws cupcake at the DJ, Bonn.* YOU HAD TO PICK THAT ONE DIDN'T YOU?!**

 **Springtrap:** _We thought you liked Westlife._

 **Me: I do! You guys know I'm writing a story about that song! I've had it on repeat all over half-term so I get the feel of the song and can write about the depressing side of Tobi better!**

 **Tobi:** Wow, you _really_ like happy things, don't you?

 **Me: *Shrugs* Depends. If it's Springtrap videos on YouTube then yes, I do, but if you're talking about pink, fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows;** ** _no_** **. No way. I hate all things pink, fluffy, unicorny and rainbowy.**

 **Bonn:** _That's why you like this song; it's kinda depressing. Like you._

 **Me: *Throws Plushtrap at him.* Soz Plush. I had to. You're the closest biggest smallest thing to hand.**

 **Plushtrap:** _That made no sense whatsoever. I'm gonna leave you be… *backs away slowly*_

 **Springtrap:** _He's right. That made no sense. But what do you expect, little bro? She's PinkBlossom134; people like her stories for the sheer madness, which they also hate them for._

 **Me: Wow, gee, thanks Spring. Comment if that's true guys! Tell me what your favorite story is,** ** _Sound of a Broken Heat_** **,** ** _Death In FNAF_** **or** ** _Meeting The Toys_** **, what part is your favorite, what you like most about my stories and what you think I can improve on. Thanks! ;-)**

 **Chi: _Now let's party!_**

 ***Party starts***

 **SPECIAL MENTIONS (Meeting The Toys):**

Ø OppsieDasi

Ø Blackleaf

Ø Bonnie-Kun

Ø weetaz07

Ø Balloon boy

Ø Bonnie Sparkle

Ø me is faz

Ø Guest (dssddsxgddssavfre Dhanoj sfdsxehecszdXsAdzZDs or just Dhanoj)

Ø Guest

 **SPECIAL MENTIONS (Sound of a Broken Heart):**

Ø VivianShadowGirl

 **SPECIAL MENTIONS (Death In FNAF- Case of Bonnie Bunny):**

Ø wes27

Ø Shadow Studios

 **Remember to review if you want a shoutout! Anyway, help yourself to cake, listen to some songs and dance with us!**

 **Plushtrap:** _*grabs my arms* You promised to dance with Springtrap!_

 **Me: Yes, yes, I'm coming! I'm coming!**

 ***DJ Bonn started playing The Eagle's** ** _Hotel California_** *****

 ***Me and Springtrap dance to** ** _Hotel California_** **.***

 ***Everyone claps at the end***

 **Springtrap:** _You gotta sing now!_

 **Me:** **Agh! I hate you! Ugh, fine.**

 ***Sings _Our Little Horror Story_ by Aviators***

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed the party; it's not over yet! Until the next chapter is posted the party still goes on!**

 **You guys are all invited to it and I hope you like my cake!**

 **BTW, you guys get to dance with any FNAF character of your choice! I danced with Springtrap but you guys can dance with Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie… ANYONE! ( Yes, the Shadows are included. Any FNAF character from the games. I'll allow the Phantoms and Nightmares if people want them.) Be sure to write your own story on you party experiences and send them to me via PM or post them as your own chapter! I'd love to see what you guys did at the party!**

 **Like I said, hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**

 **PinkBlossom134, signing out.**

 ** _PEACE!_**


	10. Chapter 7- Finding Answers?

**Chapter Seven- Finding Answers?**

 **Hey there guys! PinkBlossom134 back again and I'm so pumped! I've had a great day on the internet (real life was a flop. I had a nosebleed during fifth-period Music and missed the quiz answers. Great going Pink!).**

 **I won't bore you with the details, but I'll tell you someone gave me my first ever shoutout! :-D Thanks VivianShadowGirl! You ROCK! *give cookies* Go read her fanfiction "No Way Out".**

 **Anyway, here's Chapter Seven!**

 **(Word's still being a bitch- it's only on this one though… not _on Meeting the Toys_ or _Sound of a Broken Heart_ … strange. Oh well. Technology's a bitch.)**

 **The title comes from a song called " _Shattered_ " by TradingYesterday. I have lyrics stuck in my head and this is what I came out with.**

 *****************************Author's Note*********************************

Bonn glared at the whiteboard, silently making enemies with it. Why was it so complicated, yet so simple? There were only three suspects, so it should have been easier, but Chica seemed to want to catch Freddy out and Foxy didn't care.

The bunny sat down at her desk, flicking through the e-Mails clogged up in her inbox.

One was from the Lab with results on how Bonnie died.

 _Chief Inspector Bonn,_

 _We can confirm Bonnie Bunny died from both poisoning and gun wounds. However, the poison didn't enter his bloodstream so the gun shot probably killed him._

 _Shadow_

 _The Lab_

Bonn frowned. So Bonnie _did_ die from both. That made a lot more sense now! Thank goodness for Shadow!

The bunny stood up from her chair and went over to the whiteboard to transfer the information.

 _Poison and gunshot_

She wrote under the picture of Bonnie.

Bonn looked at the whiteboard and wondered who would have a gun. Foxy seemed like the most obvious choice, but either Chica or Freddy could own one as well.

The bunny glared at the board, hating its existence even more. She tugged on her ears, wincing at the harsh pull.

"Why is this so complicated?" she thought aloud, wishing that the Lord God Almighty **(yes, I am religious. I am an Irish Catholic)** would send answer down from the Heavens.

"Anything from the Lab yet?" Chi asked, looking up from where she had been inspecting some photos of Bonnie's.

"Yeah. They confirmed Bonnie was poisoned and shot. The poison didn't work so the murderer shot him."

"Okay. So we need to find the gun and find out who it belongs to." Chi said, going back to the photos. "Bonnie's got a lot of photos of Freddy- mainly behind her back."

"Maybe he had a thing for her?" Bonn suggested, going over to Chi and looking at the photos. She giggled at one Chica had taken of Freddy tackling Bonnie in the swimming pool and dunking him.

"She certainly had a sense of humour." The rabbit said.

"We need to know who owns a gun in that group. Any ideas?" Bonn asked.

"I don't think any do. If they do, it's illegal and whether they killed Bonnie or not, they'll have to be arrested." Chi said.

Bonn nodded and grabbed a whiteboard marker. She scribbled down 'illegal gun?' on the board and stared at it.

"Someone's not telling us something. We need to find out who and _what_."

 ******************************Author's note********************************

 **That's it guys! Sorry, I'm a bitch. Always with the cliffhangers Pink!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in my next chapter!**

 **Bye!**

 **PinkBlossom134, signing off.**

 ** _PEACE!_**

 **BTW I had to re-upload this because I got a PM from wes27 who informed me that this chapter went wrong. Thanks for not letting me look like an idiot even more thank I do! At least someone took note that happened. If you noticed and you were a guest member don't worry! I know you can't PM but please let me know in the reviews section if this ever happened again! Thanks! ;-P**

 _ **Peace!**_


	11. Chapter 8- Wedding Blues

**Chapter Eight- Wedding Blues**

 **Hi guys PinkBlossom134 is back! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I was away in Italy so yay! They had a heatwave whilst I was there, getting up to forty degrees! As a Irish person living in England, we don't get those types of temperatures. Our highest in Summer is usually the high teens/ low twenties.**

 **There's a flashback in this chapter and, like in Chapter Six, it will be in** _italics_

 **Anyways, I wrote some of this in Italy and on the plane so horary for me! _That's dedication man!_**

 *****Story starts*****

"I was just looking through Bonnie's files and it turns out he was engaged to get married." Chi said.

"To who?" Bonn asked, glancing the file Chi had given her

"Freddy Fazbear"

"Tobi. Longstach point. Now! We have a breakthrough!" Bonn threw the Jeep keys at Tobi, who had just come in the door.

"Wha?" he was cut off by Bonn dragging him to the Jeep.

"No questions. Jeep. Now." Bonn pushed Tobi into the driver's seat and leaped into the passenger seat.

Tobi started up the engine and drove up to Longstach Point.

 **Longstach Point...**

"So you were engaged to Bonnie, right?" Bonn asked Freddy as she opened her notebook.

Freddy nodded. "It was meant to be in two weeks. Bonnie had everything planned down to the last detail."

Bonn nodded, making notes. "How many other people knew about the wedding?"

"Not many. Our parents obviously. They were going to fly down to see it and visit Sara Maria for a few days. Chica knew she was my Bridesmaid and I think Bonnie wanted Foxy to be his Best Man. It wasn't going to be very big, just a small one with our family and friends."

"Okay, thanks Freddy. That's very helpful."

The two left the cabin and headed towards the Jeep.

"So Bonnie and Freddy were due to be married in two weeks with everything planned down to the last detail." Bonn started.

"And two days ago Bonnie was murdered with cyanide and a bullet." Tobi added.

"The question is who would want to kill him?" Bonn asked.

"Unless she was under the influence of some kind of drug, I doubt Freddy would murder her fiancée two weeks before their wedding." Tobi said.

"So it must be either Chica or Foxy." Bonn said.

"Foxy didn't have a very good relationship with Bonnie…" Tobi's brow creased.

Bonn's eyes widened.

 _"Me and Bonnie usually weren't on the best of terms." Foxy said. "We were often arguing about things."_

"You're right! He didn't! They were always arguing. Foxy never said about what though."

 **Later...**

"Why do you wanna know?" Foxy snarled.

"Because it will help with the investigation. The quicker you cooperate, the quicker this will over and done with." Bonn said, hands on her hips.

"I don't have time for this." Foxy muttered, standing up and making a move to leave the room.

Tobi stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"Sit down and let Bonn ask you her questions." He growled.

Foxy glared at Tobi and sat down.

"You said before you and Bonnie were always fighting. Care to expand on that?" Bonn said, eyes narrowed.

"Everything. We fought about everything. Anything that was under the sun, or in space, we fought about. Are you done now?"

Tobi looked at Bonn who nodded. The bear moved away from the fox and let him get up.

Foxy glared at Tobi as he passed.

"Got what you wanted?" Tobi asked and Bonn nodded.

"I think Foxy has a motive." Bonn said.

 *****Warning! Random!*****

 **Okay guys, I'm leaving it there for now just because I've spent almost a week on this chapter alone and I'm also outta ideas…**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you, in my next chapter!**

 **Bye guys!**

 **PinkBlossom134, signing off.**

 ** _PEACE!_**


	12. Chapter 9- Back Again

**Chapter Nine- Back Again**

 **Hi guys PinkBlossom134 back again with** ** _Death in FNAF_** **!**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this and don't worry, I'm still working on** ** _Sound of a Broken Heart_** **and** ** _Meeting The Toys_** **,**

 **I'm starting Summer break in two weeks, so I'll have six weeks to update! Well, five. I have Scout camp- my last one before I go to Explorers!**

 **I'm going to try and convince my dad to take his laptop on our family holiday, save these stories on my memory stick and continue when I have time, so** ** _dedication!_**

 **Anyways, this chapter is called "Back Again" cuz I'm back again and I have no other clue…**

 **Let's get on!**

 **WARNING!** **This chapter is a bit dark, involving attempted murder and arrestment. Not for the weak hearted or children under eight.**

 *****Story begins*****

"Okay guys, let's search these rooms. Vix, you do Chica's, Chi- Freddy's and me Tobi- Bonnie's and I'll do Foxy's." Bonn said.

The group split off and went off in the direction of their suspect's bedroom.

Bonn rummaged around the cupboard in Foxy's room, looking for anything that would link him to Bonnie's murder.

Her ears picked up as she heard the door open.

"What are ye doin' in me room?" Foxy yelled, pulling the rabbit to her feet and making her look at him.

"Looking for evidence." Bonn said.

"Well, there be no evidence in 'ere, rabbit. Get out."

"No. This is a Police Investigation Site. You should not be in here."

Foxy growled. He reached behind him and pulled something out from the chest of drawers. Bonn couldn't see exactly what it was at first but as Foxy brought it up to eye level, it became clear.

He was holding a gun.

Bonn's eyes widened as Foxy held it up to her head.

"You have a choice rabbit, leave now and I'll spare you, or I'll blow your brains across the wall behind you."

Bonn pressed the emergency button on the belt of her shorts.

"You're venerable now oh mighty Bonn. No-one to help you." Foxy grinned, placing his finger on the trigger.

"That's what you think." Bonn said, glancing at the door.

"Oh yeah?" Foxy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Bonn grinned.

The door burst open as Tobi ran into the room. Foxy whipped round and fired the gun.

Bonn's eyes widened as she watched the bullet embed itself into Tobi's shoulder.

Tobi yelped in pain before growling at Foxy and talking him to the ground.

Bonn wrestled the gun out of Foxy's hand as Tobi pinned him town.

"Foxy Fox, I'm placing you under arrest under suspicion of murder and threatening a police officer."

Tobi flipped Foxy onto his back and clicked handcuffs onto his wrists. He pulled Foxy onto his feet.

"You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say can, and will, be used against you in court."

Bonn opened the back of the Jeep and Tobi pushed Foxy in.

"Off you go, Chi." Bonn said, chucking Chi the keys. "Your department."

Chi nodded and jumped into the Jeep's driver seat with Vix joining her in the passenger seat.

Bonn turned to Tobi, who was holding his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Tobi nodded. "I'm fin-"

He fell to the ground unconscious before he could finish his sentence.

 *********LifehatesmesoIhavetodothis**********

 **For once, NO CLIFFHANGER!**

 **YAY! PinkBlossom134, you are amazing!**

 **Guess what guys? Only 4 more days until the summer holidays!**

 **I only have one week off writing, and that's when I'm on my last Scout camp as a Scout. :'-(**

 **Another week I'm in the Isle of Wright but I'm working on convincing my dad to bring his laptop so I can at least save my chapters on Word and update when I come back.**

 **Four more days until I have more time to update my stories! :-D**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Quick question; who was Foxy actually aiming at before Tobi intervened?**

 **See you all in my next chapter!**

 **PinkBlossom134, signing out.**


	13. Chapter 10- My Demons

**Chapter Ten- My Demons**

 **Me: HEY GUYS! PinkBlossom134 is back with a new chapter of** ** _Death in FNAF_** **!**

 ** _GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT?_**

 **Springtrap:** _Jeez, Pink, calm down, it's only Summer break._

 **Me: Awww, Spring, you ruined it!**

 **Springtrap:** _Oops, sorry. Anyways, on with the chapter?_

 **Me: *shrugs* Sure.**

 **Oh yeah, this chapter contains the song, "My Demons" by Starset.**

 **I thought it was a good title for the chapter and the song fits nicely.**

 **This chapter is slightly depressing, so don't read if you don't like that stuff.**

 **The lyrics are in** _italics_

Bonn bit her lip as she paced the hospital corridor for the second time that week.

Tobi had been rushed off to the hospital four hours prior and had been in surgery since arrival.

The bunny was genuinely scared. What if Tobi died? It would have been because of her.

True, he did walk into the bullet himself, but that was to save her because she called him on her emergency button.

It was all her fault.

 _Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colours  
Wash away my colours_

Bonn looked at the clock. It read _6:37_ , hour and a half hours since they had arrived.

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons  
_

She felt tears well up in her emerald-green eyes. Tobi was one of her best friends, even if she'd only known him for three days.

It had been the longest she'd ever had a best friend.

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there_

Tears fell from Bonn's eyes onto the polished floor and she broke down sobbing.

Why was it always Tobi things like this happened to?

The rabbit sat down on one of the hospital chairs with her head in her hands.

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons_

A door opened and Bonn looked up. A doctor came out of one of the surgery rooms and Bonn sat up, hoping he was bringing news on Tobi.

The doctor moved to the right of the room and went to talk to a tall female dog with purple fur sitting on an A&E bench.

Bonn sighed and put her head back in her hands.

 _Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy  
_

"Excuse me, Miss, are you by any change here for Tobi Beruang?" a voice asked her.

Bonn's head snapped up, heart beating fast. "Yes, yes I am. Is he okay?"

The doctor smiled slightly. "He'll live, but he won't be able to use his right arm for a while. He hasn't any major tissue damage and it didn't hit any major arteries but it did nip the bone a bit that's why he can't use his arm for a while. We're estimating 2-3 months at least, similar to a broken or fractured bone."

Bonn nodded. "Is he awake?"

The doctor shook her head. "He's still under the effects of anesthesia currently and is probably still passed out from the pain."

Bonn nodded. "When will he wake up?"

"Sometime in the next 2-3 days, depending."

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away_

Bonn's ears drooped.

"Okay. Thanks, doctor." She said and left the hospital.

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons_

The doe sat at her desk, fiddling with a pen.

It wasn't like her to get upset over someone getting hurt.

But it was different with Tobi. There was something about him that… well… made Bonn want to care for him and look after him.

Was it because he was always getting hurt?

Or maybe he reminded her of someone…

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons_

Bonn's eyes widened. _That's_ why she was so worried about Tobi.

He reminded her of her brother, Manny.

Manny had died a few years after her graduation from Oxford.

He had been shot by a shadow killer; no-one knew who he, or she, was. All they knew was that they killed and left no trace.

Tobi was a lot like Manny when he was younger; always getting injured but trying to soldier on no matter what.

Bonn didn't want Tobi to suffer the same fate as Manny.

No, Bonn won't let Tobi suffer the same fate as Manny.

 _One person too many_ , she thought, picking up her pen, _but I need to focus on this. Not past events._

"Hey, Bonn." Chi said, coming over.

"Hey Chi. Did you find anything in Freddy's room?"

Chi shook her head. "Nothing. Except personal belongings and boxes stacked up, full of things for the wedding. Freddy was saying she'd have to take them back and get a refund as she won't need them now and she didn't want to throw them out."

Bonn nodded. "Foxy had a gun, and a secret, and he was willing to kill me to keep it that way."

She looked up. "Unless he didn't want me dead. Maybe it was all a set-up to get Tobi."

Chi nodded. "But why?" she asked.

"I don't know." Bonn said, standing up. "But I'm gonna find out."

 **Soooo that's it for this part! Took me a week to finish and four pages on my Word document!**

 **Chapter Question:**

 **Who was Bonn's brother and what happened to him?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this and I will see you, in my next chapter!**

 **Buh-bye!**

 **PinkBlossom134, signing out.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
